Repo! Character Drabbles
by DeadMissMarni
Summary: A series of stories about the characters of Repo! The Genetic Opera. Coarse Language may take place in some chapters!
1. Single Mother!

Every night is the same...

What else am I to do? I mean, until it is time for the Genetic Opera, there is no other way for me to earn money.

They all like to touch my new parts; they all like to force their tongues inside my mouth. Eventually, other things will find their way down my throat. Every time it happens, and I was told that it would eventually get easier. However, there has never been a time when I don't feel defiled in some way. I want to get out of here... that's why I volunteered for the Genetic Opera; but until then, this is the only way that I can earn money.

Every night, I try to smile...

My kids and my organ payments are the two most important things in my life. These are the two reasons that drive me to do what I do.

Tonight, he is a violent customer. He really likes to hit me; he wants to see me squirm. I plead for him to stop and just get it over with. I look like a walking bruise before he finally gets started with ripping my clothes off. He continues to punch me as he begins to thrust. As he gets closer to his climax his punches get harder. When he finally satisfies himself, he celebrates by knocking out one of my teeth.  
There goes another nights pay... I need to get the tooth replaced.

Yes indeed, every night is the same...


	2. Graverobber!

My life is a wanted one…

The police have made me a wanted man. I think that they have it in for me. Maybe it is because I am so good at what I do. For most people who follow my line of work, times can get tough. However, I was raised to do this job.

The graveyard is my home. Not 'home' like 'where I sleep', but 'home' like 'where I am comfortable'. It's strange, but I feel better around the dead than I do around the living. That is probably because the dead do not pester me for Zydrate. Not to mention, the dead provide my livelihood.

My business shifts location from night to night. I frequent the darkest alleyways in town, selling my product to anybody who can afford it. They will not feel the Zydrate gun unless I know that they can pay me. Not everyone can… but they still try to ask for it. The most desperate ones will offer absolutely anything to get their hit. They will always be turned away. I need to make a living from this; I refuse to take favours…

…except from Amber. She is the only one who does not need to give me money. Maybe I am biased about her… but so what? Does that make me any less of a man?

My profession may be dishonest, but I do make enough to keep me moving. Or, at least I make enough to keep me alive…

People always say that I must live an easy life. How is that? The people who see me are either looking through a glowing Zydrate haze or dead. They say that they want my life. Why?

They say that my life is a wanted one… but do you want it?


	3. Pavi!

_**WARNING!! COARSE LANGUAGE!!**_

My personality seems to change with each new face...

This face that I have now is more observant than the others. I can see the hatred that my father has for my brother, and the way that it is reciprocated. I can see Amber's addiction to zydrate, and the lengths that she will go to get it. I can also see the the true motives behind the lust that the genterns have for me; not that I care what their motives are, just as long as I get laid...

I can see exactly how much our so-called "best Repo Man" despises his job; how much he wants to get out. I never understood why before, but now I see that it is his daughter that is the problem. He has lost a loved one before (poor Marni...), and this job means that he is running the risk of losing the only family he has left. It kind of makes me feel sorry for him, but only a little bit.

With this new face, I now wonder why my observing never managed to pick up the tension between my siblings. When I say tension, I don't mean hostility, OH NO! I mean sexual tension, a tension that neither one of them is willing to consciously admit. They fight way too much for it to be hostile...

I don't care about it really. I try to encourage their release. After all, I always say that my brother and sister should FUCK!


	4. Rotti!

It all seemed so easy back then…

The world was mine. I had everything that a man could want: Three adorable children; a beautiful wife; an enormous empire of selling designer organs. I also had a mighty hold on the government (because half of them owed debts to me), and a ton of cash.

I was happy. I read stories to my little Amber; who had only just turned 8. I loved to listen to her giggle, so sweet and innocent. I listened to Pavi when he sang with the woman I loved. At 13, he looked so dashing; with no desire for a new face. I watched Luigi as he learned to handle a sword. His skills were formidable, and at 23 he knew how to use them.

I loved my wife with all my heart. I even tried to help her when I found out that she was sick. I did everything that I could to keep her in this world a little longer. I hired a doctor who said that he could solve all my problems.

It was amazing to know just how much Dr. Wallace deceived me…


	5. Amber!

They only see the outside…

It is extremely hard work, trying to keep a reputation. I am what my father sells, but I hide it to be daddy's little girl. I am the very definition of surgery; changing my look almost every day, but I keep it hidden.

I can't run from my addiction; only hide it from the cameras. I can't run from my father, only hide him from my supplier. It places a strain on me, and it sometimes hurts more than I can bear. I can't ask my father for money, as he will guess that it is for Z. Instead, I must resort to other measures to get my hands on a gun.

He's nice enough, of course; but the lengths that I go to really show how desperate I am. I give him my favors, and he accepts them easily. I know that he may have feelings for me, but I just don't seem to care. It's the worst form of taking advantage, but I just can't stop myself.

They only see the outside because my insides don't feel nothing at all…


	6. Repo Man!

The screams keep me going…

Mr. Allen Paisley… received a new spleen a year ago; has just gone ninety four days delinquent. The task falls to me, because all the others are too lazy to get off of their FAT ASSES to do anything at all. It is a wonder that they still have their jobs. If it were up to me, I would be the only Repo Man; nobody else.

I found him exactly where I thought he would be. He was getting right royally pissed in the local bar. He didn't even realize that I was there until I tapped his shoulder. As soon as he saw me, the panic was there. He wanted to run, but given his present condition there was absolutely no hope for him. I grabbed my scalpel from my oversized bag, ready to make the first incision.

It was then that my other half wanted to step in. I was torn in that moment, the humanity in me pleading to have mercy on this poor man. The other man wanted me to at least take this man into the alleyway behind the bar before killing him.

I'll take him to the alleyway. I'll give in to my humanity, but only this once…


	7. Blind Mag

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that It has taken me so long to post a new drabble... But i have been really sick over the last few months.**

Come take these eyes...

The world is more horrible than i had ever imagined. When I was younger, i used to dream about what the world would look like. I believed that it would be bright; open; free... but that just isn't so.

That is not to say that I am thankless, oh no. I am deeply grateful to _Marni_. She was the one to convince Rotti to let me see the world... for what it really is. She was the light that kept me from ripping out my eyes as soon as I got them.

When her light was gone, I wanted to die, but Rotti had other plans. Seventeen years of a so-called "perfect" life proved to be my tomb. But Rotti showed me a new light... one just as bright as _her_.

Why did he hide her from me all these years? She would have made my existence worthwhile during my time as the voice of GeneCo. Why must he take her from me, when i have only just found her?

Without her light... I would rather be blind!

**I shall accept more requests now!**


	8. Nathan at Christmas!

**I wrote this at Christmas time... Let's see how Nathan remembers celebrating Christmas during his childhood.** (note: the small italics are Nathan's childhood thoughts, and the small size is flashbacks)

The snow was falling by the bucket-load. He hadn't seen a blizzard as bad as this since he was a small boy. It was the best and the worst year of his life.

_The Christmas tree is bigger than usual. I guess it's because of daddy's promotion. He is now a leading something or other at a new medical corporation.  
Or it could be because of mummy's heart operation... he could be trying to overcompensate for not spending enough time with me. Either way I don't mind because I love Christmas._

_The blizzard was worse than usual on Christmas morning. He had expected to see his father waiting by the Christmas tree so that they could smile at the wonderful gifts that Santa had left him; but all that greeted him was a tree, a pile of presents, and a note. It was from his father:_

_Nathan,  
I know that I promised that we would spend Christmas together: me, you, and your mother; but something has happened.  
Your mother has had a heart attack, leading to Cardiac arrest and Cerebral hypoxia (I'll explain what that is when you are older).  
I am at the hospital trying to stabilize her, but you need to know that there is the possibility that she might die.  
I'm sorry... son_

_The note was strangely formal; and Nathan, even in his young age, was shaken by it. Somehow he just knew that if his mother died; things would never be the same._

The snow fell like a blanket... _I hate Christmas._


	9. From the Author!

To All My Readers,

I am SO SORRY for not posting anything at all in this long period of time... But Illness, school and work have kept me from doing anything creative!

It pains me to see how my stories have drifted into nothingness, but I shall start writing again with a new enthusiasm!

For my Repo drabble fans: Luigi will be posted either by the end of this week or the beginning of next week. Shilo will soon follow!

For Dead (nathan's early repo days) fans: I am already working on a new chapter, and I hope to post it by Wednesday!

For fans of my Spring Awakening fic "the Boarding School": I will begin to write a new chapter next week! So it will be up soon!

Much love to everybody,

DeadMissMarni


	10. Luigi!

I hate mirrors...

They are fucking everywhere! Amber keeps them around the manor to check up on how "beautiful" she is (I mean beautiful in the loosest terms here, because she is an ugly slut). Pavi doesn't seem to mind them either... he's always touching his face and other parts in front of them (perverted cockbite).

To me, they only show me... myself. The rage; the thirst for attention; the pain of all these years of being second rate. To the world, Amber Sweet and Pavi Largo are famous in their own sick rights... but no matter how many whores I kill; no matter how my face is shown in the papers... the only thing that really sees me as I am are those damn mirrors.

I hate mirrors... and they hate me just as much.

**Author's Note: I don't really like this one... it doesn't seem right to me. I may post another one soon, but I hope you all like this! Also, digital cookies for a hidden Red vs Blue Reference (I am loving that show right now).  
Sorry about the language, I will change the rating soon!  
Review before Luigi kills you :)  
**


End file.
